Lucky
by Rose151
Summary: A Stickin Around fic. Stacy's sitting in class when things get weird. Songfic! Bradley x Stacy Song by Jason Mraz featuring Colbie Caillat.


"Lucky"

Rated 'K'

By: Frysfan

Disclaimer: Don't own the show or the song. Show is © of Nelvana Entertainment and song belongs to Jason Mraz. Enjoy!

************************************************

"Stace."

She stared at her paper.

"Stacy!"

Ignoring her friend…

"Hey! Stacy!"

"_What_, B-Man?!"

The two sat in Ms. Mobley's class as a lecture was going on about science. Not paying attention to what was happening around him, Bradley started bugging his best friend Stacy Stickler who was being more attentive. When she finally looked his way, however, he just smiled. Stacy rolled her eyes and continued to learn.

There was a tapping noise. Like how a pencil taps onto a desk. It created a steady rhythm that echoed within earshot of Stacy. Then for some reason…that beat became more real. It spread throughout the classroom and no one seemed to notice. Not even when Bradley began to speak.

'_Do you hear me_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying'_

Stacy stared at her friend and sighed. Might as well give him what he wants!

'_Boy I hear you in my dreams-'_

Wait a minute! She didn't mean to say that!

'_I feel you whisper across the sea-'_

What's going on?! She put a hand to her throat wondering why she was saying (or singing?) these words. They were just escaping her throat without any control at all! Continuing on…

'_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard.'_

Things got weirder when the two of them swayed side to side to the musical rhythm.

'_I'm Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again.'_

Bradley rose from his desk to make his way toward Stacy. He took her hand, rose her up and they swayed side by side as they sang their 'Ooh's'. He looked at his friend as she looked around the room. Nobody seemed to mind that the two of them were singing and dancing through a class lecture!

'_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this'_

Stacy shyly looked up at her friend as she sang this. Unbeknownst to the two, all of their classmates were at that moment pushing their desks to the sides of the room.

'_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss'_

Two foreheads touching as their bodies swayed to the music. Reaching in for the said kiss, they're suddenly split apart.

'_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will.'_

One of the classmates took a hold of Bradley, one of Stacy, and pulled them to their portions of the crowd as hands reached for the other.

'_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again'_

A pile of sand with a fake island tree got placed in the open space of the crowd. Stacy escapes the class to approach the 'island' as if it were a new home. Her dress was a little torn and she looked a little messy, but that's how it was supposed to be.

'_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday.'_

She looked around and up at the ceiling. This was her role: to be the darling young girl trapped on a tiny island. Waiting for the day for someone to rescue her. Stacy acted as this role as she sang those lines.

Suddenly, Bradley emerges from his side with a cardboard cutout of a boat and an oar at hand.

'_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet'_

He 'rows' his way toward Stacy and drops the tools when he reaches her.

'_You'll hear the music fill the air,'_

Sticking a hand in his pocket, Bradley 'fills the air' with a few musical notes. Finding a flower…

'_I'll put a flower in your hair.'_

'_Though the breezes through the trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see'_

Classmates shake the tree on the 'island', but Stacy doesn't notice. She's too busy enjoying the moment with her friend. Well, love.

'_As the world keeps spinning round,'_

Bradley takes one of Stacy's hands and spins her once. In a way where her torn-up dress transforms into a beautiful baby blue velvet piece. Bradley's grin grows wider.

'_You hold me right here right now.'_

And that's what he did.

'_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday.'_

It was perfect. Stacy was snug in the comfort of Bradley's arms as they sang their last lines. Their friends around them swaying to that sweet rhythm… She rested her head on his shoulder. She also rested her eyes, relishing the fact that she can be so comfortable like this…so loving towards her B-Man…nobody making fun of them…no questions, just answers.

Stacy loved Bradley.

He loved her back. And no one was gonna take that away.

No one.

One.

On…

"Stacy? Stacy? Ms. Stickler?"

Stacy had a hand resting against her chin, obviously daydreaming. And wearing an incredibly happy smile. An eye opened at the sound of Ms. Mobley calling her name, making her shoot up in attention. She's in trouble!

"Stacy, you're supposed to be awake while in class, NOT asleep young lady!"

A huge blush spread across her face as she heard the chuckling of her classmates around her. Putting a hand to her face, she glanced at Bradley. All he did was smile.


End file.
